Pink S.W.A.T. Review
BZZZZZZZ... YIPPEE! ''Pink S.W.A.T., ''Expanded as ''Pink Special Weapons And Tactics ''is One of the 32 Pink Panther cartoons, made for The All New Pink Panther Show on ABC in 1978. Aired on September 16, The Third Segment of the Second Episode shown with Pink Arcade and Crazy-legs Crane's Life With Feather. This Cartoon is included on the Prehistoric Pink VHS in 1997 and Volume 4 of the Classic Cartoon Collection DVD set in 2006. Plot At the Pink Panther's House, while siting and reading, a blue fly arrives. The Panther notices the bug and catches it but failed miserably. When the Pink Panther was going to eat his Sandwich (Either Buttered Toast or Grilled Cheese), the fly arrives again, drinks his milk, and eats his sandwich. (Plus the Olive) At Violin Practice, The Pink Panther notices that the fly is ruining his practice. So he decides to get rid of it with his Violin, but ends up being damaged. The Pink Panther locks the door and uses his flyswatter but the fly does not buzz when he uses the flyswatter. He decides to turn off the light but the fly won't allow. The Panther turns it off and back on to hit him with a baseball bat, but hits himself, resulting a hill on top of his head, and resulting nearly his death. The fly then turns off the light for him. The Pink Panther chases the fly into a Blue-Spotted Lamp, where it is confusing. So he uses a Magnifier to find it. When he saw it, he attacks it. Unfortunately, the fly was still there, resulting the Panther to destroy his Magnifier, removing all the blue spots on the lamp. One of them was the fly the Panther wanted. The Panther reads a book that a fear of flies is frogs. So, He orders a Frog Suit and catches the fly, but ends up with the blue fly in a Pink Panther costume, much to the Panther in the frog suit's anger. On his final attempt, he uses a Vacuum Cleaner to get rid of him, but instead sucks up a Vase, a Window Curtain, a Picture Frame, The Front Door, A Tree, His House, The Moon, The Sky, and the Ground. (Yep, This Cartoon Took Place at night for no reason...) All that is left is The Pink Panther, The Blue Fly and The Vacuum Cleaner on blank, white scenery. The Pink Panther then gets sucked into the Vacuum and it sucks itself, resulting it to vanish. The Fly remains here, but is Smashed by two blocks between it Saying "THE END", Meaning the Cartoon is finished. So Yes. The Pink Panther actually did got rid of the fly by committing suicide and finishing the cartoon. (Really?) Don't worry, he will revive.How Pink S.W.A.T. Connects to The Pink Phink. The "END" Block crushed the fly and flats like a pancake. It turns blue and spawns a blue paint bucket and the "THE" Block flats down and spawns the painter. Along with This, A Square colored in pink spawns the Pink Panther and a Pink Paint Bucket. The Prehistoric Pink VHS Intro # MGM/UA Home Video Copyright Screen. # Warning Screen. # Link to MGM's Website # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Video Promo. # MGM Sing-Alongs Video Promo # You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch. Sing-Along # Copyright Screen. # MGM/UA Home Video Logo. Cartoons Included on the VHS # Pink Breakfast (1979) # Pink of the Litter (1967) # Pink Plasma (1975) # Pink Posies (1967) # Pink S.W.A.T. (1978) # Prehistoric Pink (1968) # Twinkle Twinkle Little Pink (1968) # Pinto Pink (1967) Notes * The Vacuum Cleaner was based on a Bumper from The Pink Panther Show. * Pink S.W.A.T. is a remake of A Fly in the Pink from 1971 which in itself was a remake of The Pink Tail Fly from 1965. * The inclusion of the word "S.W.A.T." in the title is a pun on a SWAT team, a special-weapons-and-tactics unit of a law-enforcement agency. * It was Most Likely named after S.W.A.T., an American action television series about the adventures of a Special Weapons And Tactics team operating in an unidentified California city. It was on the Same Network, Three Years Before the Cartoon. * This would be The Pink Phink ''in Reverse because it had the white background in the Beginning of ''The Pink Phink ''and the end of ''Pink S.W.A.T. * There's Another Cartoon from The All New Pink Panther Show, Supermarket Pink ''which ''has a fly when the Pink Panther had no food. The Only difference is that it is grey and brown with no eyes shown. Goofs * The Moon is a Crescent in the Cartoon. But before when the Pink Panther vacuums it, it is full. * When the Pink Panther destroys his magnifying glass by smashing it onto the desk, the blue spots from the lamp fall off. At this point you can see there is also a red book and grey book on the desk, but in the next shot the books have disappeared and the spots have increased. * When the Pink Panther tries to kill the fly with his violin, he destroys it by smashing it onto the table. At this point, you can see four violin strings hanging from it, but when the Pink Panther holds it in the next shot, there are now five strings. Images Fern.png CHARM (2017_09_15 21_50_59 UTC).png|"YIPPEE!" Pink Sandwich.png|The Sandwich Baseball Pink.png|Broken Baseball Bat Hiding (2017_09_15 21_50_59 UTC).png Blue (2017_09_15 21_50_59 UTC).png|U MAD BRO? Binky.png|You Can't Catch Me! Angry Pink Panther (2017_09_15 21_50_59 UTC).png Broken Pink Violin.png|The Broken Violin Swat in the Pink.png Fly 2 the Moon (2017_09_15 21_50_59 UTC).png|Don't do it... Game Over ABC.png|The End 5736a.jpg|The Cover Art of the Prehistoric Pink VHS Which Contains the Cartoon. Pink S.W.A.T..jpg|Drawing of the Vacuum Cleaner Pink S.W.A.T. Vacuum.png|Animation Cell of the Vacuum Cleaner Videos Category:The Pink Panther Category:Videos Category:Bad Moments